Glomps and Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just some fun, happy time between my two OCs and the aliens. Rated T for kissing. Tickles and fluff galore!


**This idea wouldn't stop bugging me until I typed it, so here is one more story for you guys before I go on hiatus. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

**Glomps And Tickles**

Rachel felt happy when she woke up that morning. For some reason, she felt all happy inside, which was different since she usually wasn't a morning person, but today just felt different.

After getting dressed, she headed downstairs and she first saw Chromastone in the living room. Grinning, she raced to him and tackled him, hugging him as he staggered in surprise, but caught himself before he fell over.

Chromastone looked down and saw his young charge hugging him with a big smile on her face. "Well, good morning," he chuckled, returning her hug. "What's with the tackling?"

"It's a glomp," she said. "I just feel like glomping everyone today."

Chromastone noticed how happy she was. "You're very happy this morning as well," he said.

"I know," she said. "I'm just in a good mood, I guess."

With that, Rachel raced off, making the Crystalsapien chuckle.

Snare-Oh was the next one to be glomped and Tetrax was glomped after him. Both aliens were surprised as Rachel giggled, feeling playful as she ran off to find the others. "Wonder what's going on?" said Snare-Oh. "She's usually not this chipper until late morning."

Chromastone chuckled as he walked up the stairs to where Snare-Oh and Tetrax were. "She said she felt like glomping everyone today," he said.

"Glomp?" asked Tetrax. "I thought she was attacking me for a moment."

"She is, with a tackle and a hug," Chromastone explained. "I have a feeling Whampire might be next."

"Why?" asked Snare-Oh and the Crystalsapien pointed to the alien vampire's door, which was open and they heard Whampire shout out in surprise and Rachel's giggles followed afterwards.

Whampire was indeed surprised when Rachel glomped him. "Hey," he said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy and I wanted to glomp you," she said.

Chuckling, Whampire returned her hug and watched her head off to get the others.

Heatblast, Four Arms, Big Chill, Goop, Eye Guy, and Clockwork were next to be glomped by Rachel before she ran off and glomped Bullfrag, who wasn't too surprised as he hugged her back.

Seems she wasn't the only one glomping everyone. Sparkle was too after seeing her aunt glomp the others, she decided to do it too. The little Conductoid was having a blast as she was glomping her uncles and they returned the hugs. Rachel was also having fun too as the glomped Feedback next, who chuckled as he hugged her back and listened to both her and his daughter giggle. "You two are just super active today," he teased and Rachel grinned.

"Just happy, I guess," she said and headed off to Way Big's quarters to see the two To'kustar brothers, Sparkle was right behind her.

Way Big and Ultimate Way Big had been sitting on the bed, reading some Earth books when they heard something sliding down the tunnel. Looking up, they saw Rachel land first and stumble a little bit as she couldn't quite land on her feet on a soft bed and Sparkle landed on top of her aunt, giggling.

"Well, looks like you two are in a good mood," said Way Big with a smile.

"Yeah," said Rachel, standing up and giving Sparkle a bit of a piggyback ride, the three year old giggling happily.

The giant aliens had discovered that any kind of happy giggling was contagious and after the girls had glomped them somewhat, they headed back upstairs.

The other aliens had been talking about the girls and their happy moods. "They're just so happy," said Chromastone. "But why don't we give them a little surprise, as they gave us?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Diamondhead.

Chromastone smiled. "Tickle them," he said and the others nodded and set out to find the girls.

Rachel was walking down the hallway with Sparkle on her back as the little Conductoid hung onto her aunt's shoulders. Suddenly, both where tickle attacked by Bullfrag and Goop.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Rachel laughed as Bullfrag tickled her for a little bit.

"HEEHEEHEE!" Sparkle giggled as she felt her uncle's squishy hand tickle her stomach playfully before both aliens hugged the girls and they returned the hugs.

"The others are going to tickle you two, so be warned," Bullfrag teased lightly with a smile and they nodded with smiles.

But they later found out the tall frog alien hadn't been kidding as Whampire suddenly grabbed them and tickled them, then Heatblast tickled them, and then Big Chill tickled them. For the next two hours, the girls were tickled by every alien in the family, except Feedback and Chromastone.

After getting free of Wildmutt and his brother Ultimate Wildmutt, Rachel took Sparkle to the living room where they could rest as some giggles still slipped out as the tickly sensations lingered a bit longer.

Rachel chuckled. "We glomp them and they tickle us," she said. "It's just a glomp and tickle day today."

Sparkle giggled. "It's fun," she said to Rachel as she rested in her aunt's arms. Rachel smiled down at the small Conductoid.

"You know what's even more fun?" she asked and Sparkle shook her head, but suddenly giggled hard as Rachel unexpectedly blew a raspberry into the small, black-and-white stomach.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHA! AUNTY, THAT TICKLES!" she giggled and Rachel stopped, smiling as Sparkle wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and hugged her. Rachel returned the affectionate cuddle and rubbed the little alien's back, something that Sparkle liked a lot.

All of a sudden, Feedback and Chromastone appeared in the room, scaring the daylights out of Rachel who scared Sparkle with her sudden yell. Sparkle yelped and looked almost ready to cry, but when they saw who scared them, Rachel leaned back tiredly against the couch and rubbed Sparkle's back to comfort her.

"Good grief, you two scared the living daylights out of us," she said as Sparkle was trying to not cry as she had been badly startled.

Chromastone sat down next to them. "Well then, we're going to have to cheer you up," he said with a smile as Feedback gently took his daughter into his arms and cuddled her, shushing her comfortingly as a tear fell down her face.

Feedback and Chromastone felt a little bad for scaring the girls when they hadn't really meant to and both looked at each other and nodded. "Tickle time," said Chromastone and that was the only warning Rachel and Sparkle got as suddenly they were tickled. Rachel laughed hard and tried to escape Chromastone, but he had her pinned and she couldn't escape. Sparkle was in a similar predicament as she tried to escape her father's arms as he tickled her, making her laugh and chasing away her sadness.

"Who are our ticklish girls?" Chromastone asked playfully as Rachel squirmed hard, laughing her hardest. "Cootchie cootchie coo!"

Feedback blew raspberries into Sparkle's stomach, making her shriek with endless giggles. "Cootchie cootchie coo," he cooed, which only made Sparkle giggle more, especially when Feedback returned to blowing big raspberries into his daughter's ticklish stomach.

After about an hour, the aliens stopped, seeing the girls happy and cheerful again, but also tired now, Rachel snuggled against Chromastone and fell asleep and Sparkle fell asleep in Feedback's arms. Chuckling, both aliens decided to crash on the sofas as they felt a bit tired too. Feedback lay down on one sofa and hugged his daughter to his chest and dozed off right away and Chromastone lay down on the other sofa with Rachel sleeping on his chest as he also dozed off.

Rook, who had just come home from a meeting, looking into the living room and saw the heart-melting scene and quietly moved in, kindly covering Feedback and Sparkle with a blanket and doing the same for Chromastone and Rachel. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered in Rachel's ear.

It was a few hours later that the four woke up from their naps and saw it was two in the afternoon. Going about their day, Rachel ran to Rook's room, since she had heard him when he had come in and tackled him in a hug. Rook spun her around in the hug before falling back onto his bed and accepting a kiss from Rachel as she snuggled with him. He returned the snuggle and held her close.

"Today is a great day," she said to him.

"I couldn't agree more," he said as they shared another magical kiss.

* * *

**I just love glomps and tickles, don't you?**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
